The Grayson Family
by TheCherryBlossumWriter
Summary: Zatanna Zatara and Dick Grayson's life after they get married. Please read my other stories as well (It is not necessary though) ; Our History, To the Future 1 & 2. This is like my old story "The Grayson Life" But i discontinued my old one, for this one. Review please. Rating may change. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHER STORIES LISTED ABOVE!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is my new story about the Grayson family. I'm sorry to disconinue my old one but this will be much much better. I promise. I think this will be a collection of drabbles or chapters about Dick Grayson and his wife/girlfriend Zatanna as they live their life together.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 1 - The Propsal**

After months of dating, well they've actually been together for a couple of years but made it official on April 17, 2018, when Richard "Dick" Grayson finally got the courage to ask her out on an official date. They've always been an on and off couple because of the life they live but they both know they never stopped loving each other.

They two walked hand and hand down the beautiful beach of Hawaii. After a long mission they had decided to take a break and took a zeta tube to Hawaii for a well earned 1 day vacation.

"Zee..." Dick mumbled.

"Yeah?" Zatanna answered stopping to look at him.

"You look wonderful." He replied. He wasn't lying. She always looked beautiful. Especially with the wind blowing her hair and the flower that they had found on the sand in her hair. She just looked even more beautiful next to the pink ombre sky as they sun set in the background.

Zatanna's face immediately started to heat up as a blush formed on her face. Everything was silent as they looked into each other's eyes. The only sound was the small waves pushing onto shore.

"Dick! Your trying to make me blush...AGAIN! I swear my face is going to be permanently red!" She laughed. Dick chuckled.

"You'll still be beautiful." He replied. "Even if your face is as red as a tomato." He added.

"Dick!" She shrieked as she lightly pushed him, making his fall a bit onto the sand. Dick chuckled as her face got even more redder than it already was, if that was even possible. Zatanna redundantly pulled his hand to help him up. As Zatanna helped him to his feet a small velvet black box fell from the pockets of his shorts. "Dick?" Zatanna asked as she stared the box. Dick looked in the direction of her eyes as his own eyes widened.

He cursed under his breathe.

Zatanna went to pick it up. It was a small velvet black box with the letter Z in cursive writing in gold on the top. She looked at Dick with tears forming in her eyes. "Something you wanted to do?" She chuckled still tearing up a bit.

"Uh, yeah, I...It..." He took a deep breathe. "I was suppose to do it in a few weeks from now. I had everything planned out and..."

"Yes." Zatanna whispered quietly, and if it wasn't for his great hearing he wouldn't have heard it.

"What?" He asked.

"Yes." She said louder.

"So, not fair." Dick chuckled. As he took the box back. He slowly got down on one knee. "Now, I'm going to do this properly." He said, making Zatanna giggle. "Zatanna Zatara, will you please marry me?"

"Uh, didn't I already answer that?" She giggled as tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"So, yes?" Dick asked getting up.

"Duh, Dick?" She replied as she hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>See don't you think that's much much better than my old one? I promise I won't disappoint.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So I really have writers block on my other two Chalant stories: Our History and Future 2, which have NOTHING to do with this story so...I thought...why not update this one. I'm so smart!^_^**

**Disclaimer: I never owned something so important, so Do I own Young Justice? No, I dont. I'm just a regular middle-school gurl. Yasss that's right, I don't own Young Justice! Geese, I hate doing Disclaimers I tend to make them super long. Tee-Hee**

**Chapter 2-Announcements**

"Hey Zee?" Dick asked.

"Hmm?" She answered as she finished putting on her lipstick.

"Could you hurry up?" He asked. Zatanna groaned. She hated how he rushed her. It takes time to look this good you know.

"No." She answered. "It takes time to look this good." She said out loud instead of thinking it this time.

"You look fine." He said. Then two arms wrapped themselves around her small waist. "You always look fine, now can we go?" He asked as he leaned down to kiss her. She giggled before turning her had so he kissed her cheek instead.

"I'm mad." She said playfully. "You'll have to make it up to me." She pouted sticking her lip out in a way that drove Dick insane. He groaned.

"Fine." He replied before picking her up bridal style. She let out a shriek as Dick carried her out their front door and into their car.

* * *

><p>"Finally! What took ya'll so freaking long?" Wally asked as he opened the front door.<p>

"Zatanna took sooo long to get ready." Dick smirked. Zatanna took her purse and hit him on the shoulder. "Ouch!" He exclaimed.

Wally laughed, "Now you know how I feel when Artemis hits me." And just in time Artemis walked up holding Lian in one hand and hit him on the shoulder.

"What'd I do this time, Babe?" Wally complained.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hit you." Artemis laughed as Lian giggled at her Auntie's antics.

"Awwe, is that Lian?" Zatanna said playing with the 2 year old's little fingers. Artemis laughed and nodded. "Where's her parents?" Zatanna asked as she held Lian and bounced her up and down.

"They're on a mission courtesy of Batgirl." Artemis said as she finished cooking the mash potatoes.

"She really needs to take a break, what's up with her? She's been acting strange, lately." Zatanna asked.

"Maybe she's just stressed out that she's about to get married in a week." Artemis laughed.

"Speaking of married..."Zatanna said as she held out her finger.

"No Way." Artemis said quietly. Zatanna nodded and they both shrieked in excitement. The boys, thinking something was wrong came running in.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked.

"We heard screams." Dick added.

Artemis walked up to Wally and whispered something in his ear. Wally's eyes got wide and he turned to Dick.

"Congrats' man." He said. "You too Zee."

"I call being a bridesmaid!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I call being your best man, dude." Wally said. "Now, let's eat!"

* * *

><p><strong>I might change the rating. Tell me if you feel the rating needs to be changed. Also I have a poll up on my account about Dick and Zatanna's kids. Please feel free to vote! Oh and Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait, it's been very hard on me in school and I just can't handle it right now, so I'm sorry for the wait.**

Chapter 3 - The Dinner

"Welcome Master Richard, Miss Zatara." Alfred says as he opens the door. "Master Bruce and Miss Diana are waiting inside with Master Tim and Miss Helena." Alfred explains.

"Nice to see you too Alfred." Dick says,

"Dick! Be nice." Zatanna exclaims as she punches him in the arm. "Thank you Alfred." Zatanna says kindly as the both walk inside.

When they walk in they see 3 year old Helena nodding interestingly at 10 year old Tim who is saying something about how he and Bruce ran into penguin on a nightly Parole. Dick chuckled remembering when he was once in Tim's position, telling Tim about his paroles with Batman.

"What are you smirking and chuckling about, mister?" Zatanna asked.

Dick's smirk got wider as he replied, " Nothing." He knows that later, she'll probably yell at him at home but the frustrating look on her face is worth it.

They're sitting down, eating dessert. Zatanna is feeding Helena some ice cream, which she gobbles up in seconds, while listening ,with everyone else, to Tim blabber on and on about his great adventures with Batman. Diana is giving Bruce these looks as Tim mentions how he got punched in the face and Bruce didn't check on him, but he was able to manage the pain, and everyone looks so happy. Dick is about to announce it when Helena does the job for them.

"Zee Zee," she says sweetly.

"Yes?" Zatanna replies, not knowing what the three year old is about to say.

"Why do you have a shiny thing on your finger?" She ask. Everyone looks at the ring and then at her and then at Dick, and they keep doing that with their eyes open and mouths wide, except for the kids who are just really confused.

"Something you two want to tell us?" Diana ask. Zatanna blushes a deep red and Alfred and Bruce just chuckled as Dick is sort of looking around for an escape because he did not want them to find out this way.

"Um...well you see...Zatanna and I are getting married." Dick says slowly.

"Marr-ied?" Helena says slowly. "What does dat mean?" She ask.

"It means, that Zatanna is going to be your big sissy." Dick says. Helena's face is so cute, she's smiling and her eyes are super big and she grabs onto Zatanna's neck in a death grip and starts going on and on about how happy she is.

"I'm happy for you son." Bruce finally says as they're leaving.

"Thanks..dad." Dick says, smiling as he follows Zatanna to the car.

**(If your happy and you know it...please review! *clap clap*)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait. I've been busy and it doesn't help that I have to make like 8 deserts on friday for Halloween after school. IN 3 HOURS! Anyways, I had some reviews telling me about Tim and Dick. Well, I decided to make Tim younger just because, he's cuter that way and will make a better ring boy. About Helena, she is the daughter of Bruce Wayne and Wonderwoman, because..GO WONDERBAT! Yeah, I know that that is not true but... I DONT REALLY CARE! Lol, I'm sorry if I sound mean , I don't mean to at all! ;* **

**Disclaimer: Don't own young justice BLAH BLAH BLAH (again don't mean to sound mean)**

**Chapter 4**

_**(Wedding day..)**_

Zatanna looked at herself in the mirror, her hair pinned up in a neat bun with some strands curled and around her face. Her make-up done by Diana while her hair was done by Dinah. The two older women had left to give her some time alone with her bridesmaids, and now that there wasn't anything being done to her...she remembered that their was one thing she forgot to do..panic. Artemis being her best friend along with her maid of honor, noticed and quickly went to her side.

"Zee, don't you start backing out now." Artemis said. Zatanna laughed along with all the others.

"Shhh." Megan motioned toward Helena who had fallen asleep while Megan and Rocky had been doing her hair and make-up.

"I'm not having second thoughts...trust me. I'm just nervous." Zatanna assured.

"There is nothing to worry about, gurl. Trust me." Rocky replied.

"Yeah, Dick is lucky to have you." Artemis added. Zatanna laughed at her friend, who was 1 month pregnant.

Just then their was a knock on the door. Megan walked over and opened it. "Conner!" She exclaimed when she saw her husband at the door. Conner held a sleeping 3 weeks old baby girl, Mandy Cecelia Kent.

"Dick is freaking out over there." He chuckled as he handed baby CeCe to Megan for the others to play with the little baby. "I just wanted to give you guys CeCe, I'm going to head back to the guys." The girls, too busy playing with the almost 1 month old baby to noticed. Conner chuckled, shook his head, and left.

* * *

><p>Conner laughed at the sight before him as he walked into the guys' suite in the hotel.<p>

"WHY'D YOU SLAP ME WALLY?" Dick exclaimed.

"You were getting cold feet!" Wally replied.

"Wally, Dick said his feet were cold because he stepped on Timothy's ice cream." Kaldure explained.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Wally replied. "You sure you aren't getting cold feet?"

"What's cold feet?" 10 year old Tim asked. He had on a cute black tux with a dark blue rose with lighter blue tiny lilies surrounding it.

"It's when you jave seccond thoughts about getting married, Tim." Dick explained.

"Are you not going to marry Aunt Zee? I thought you loved her?" Tim asked confused.

"I do, and I'm not getting cold feet, Tim. I love Auntie Zatanna really much." Dick assured.

"Good, because I really look forward to being you helper out there." Tim said. Dick laughed.

There was a knock at the door and this time Wally opened it. "Hey beautiful." Wally said looking Artemis up and down. It was amazing how she could fit in that dress and show all her curves, being 1 month pregnant, but she hadn't gained much weight. She , like all the brides maids, wore a dark blue dress with one sleeve and a white belt. (Link is on my profile)

"Thanks. Now, are you guys ready? We gotta start soon, the press thinks the wedding is at 4:00, and it's 1:00 so we have three hours before they figure out we're not at that beach and they come to track us down." Artemis laughed.

"You're joking right?" Conner asked.

"No." Artemis said firmly. "Anyways...let's get this wedding started!" Artemis exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>I have the links for the dresses on my account, please go and check it out!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the horrible wait, writers block for a second. I just finished a great story that you guys should check out its called 'My Own Aster' its a chalant story and I LOVE IT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 5**

The weather really couldn't be any better. It was beautiful outside. They had reserved a small area near a beautiful lake with swans and ducks. Dick stood under a beautiful arbor wrapped in dark blue roses. (Imagine the color of the wedding being Nightwing Blue) Standing next to him was Wally. In the small white plastic chairs were their closest friends, plus the league an the new team.

Megan had already started crying and it hadn't even began.

"Megan, you're going to ruin you make-up." Conner chuckled as he took baby CeCe from Megan and handed her a small tissue to wipe away her tears. Over the years you could see how much Conner had matured and Megan loved him even more for it every minute.

"Thank You." She mouthed as the sound of the music had began.

The doors opened to reveal the bride, and Dick couldn't stop staring in awe. He used to tease all his friends, Conner, Wally, about how they said that nothing is more beautiful than the women you love in a wedding dress, and now that he was in their shoes he totally agreed. She was stunning and took his breath away. His heart skipped a beat as he looked to see she was wearing the locket. He though that they lost that in a mission when they were younger. He gave it to her the day before that mission and it had broken off and he never saw it again. He didn't know how she got a hold of it but he was glad that she found it, it made this day even more special. Finally they were only inches apart and Dick was taking Zatanna's hand in his and nodding at his father in law, who thanks to Bruce was able to attend, and it meant the world to Zatanna. She already started to tear up a little bit.

As the priest started to go on on on the couple barely heard a word. Time seemed to be on their side as it went by rather quickly and the priest was soon asking the words that they both had been longing to here.

"Zatanna Zatara do you take Richard Grayson as your husband, to forever love, through sickness and health though life and death?"

Zatanna looked into Dick's eyes and opened her mouth, "I-"

A laugh was heard followed by a large crashing sound making everyone flinch. They all turned to see Klarion himself.

"Klarion..." Giovanni hissed.

"Now, Now, Now, Zatanna dear you're getting married? Was i not invited?" Klarion asked dramatically shocked.

Zatanna was speechless.

"parw nioralk ni sniahc dna tropelet mih kcab morf erehw eh emac" (wrap klarion in chains and teleport him back from where he came) Klarion was suddenly wrapped in golden chains and was gone in a bright gold light.

Zatanna looked over to her dad who just smiled in response. The priest who was utterly shocked had just decided to continue on earning a couple of laughs from the audience.

"Zatanna Zatara do you take Richard Grayson as your husband, to forever love, through sickness and health though life and death?"

"I..." Zatanna waited, hoping that no one would interrupt her. "I do." She sighed.

"And Richard Grayson to you take Zatanna Zatara to be your wife, to forever love, through sickness and health through life and death?"

"I do." He smiled.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest finished.

Dick smiled as he bent down and kissed his new bride, and it was a new chapter in their life together."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, this won't be a long chapter but it's going to be about them planning out their honeymoon. Thanks for all the support and favs and follows and reviews.**

**Chapter 6 - Honeymoon Bootcamp**

"Okay, Grayson it's-"

"Well, now that we're married wouldn't that make you a Grayson too?" Dick interrupted tiredly as she dragged him from the bedroom.

"No, my name is Zatanna Sindella Zatara-Grayson." Zatanna corrected. "I'm keeping my last name."

"Why? Don't you want the world to know us as 'The Grayson Family'? Not 'They Grayson plus Zatara family." Dick pouted.

"No."

Dick sighed, 'hey a guy could try?' he told himself. "So, Zatanna Sindella Zatara-**Grayson**." He made sure to enunciate the 'Grayson' part. "Why am I up at 9:30 am, we didn't go to sleep 'till 3 in the morning!" Dick smirked remembering how he and Wally had gotten Kaldure drunk.

"Our Honeymoon! We haven't even thought of where we want to go." Zatanna explained.

"We can Zeta-Tube anywhere we want, it's fine we were planning to go in a week so we can figure it out then." Dick complained.

"If you don't wanna plan it out with me I can always find a new husband." Zatanna teased sticking out her lip and giving him her best 'puppy dog eyes'.

"Fine, where do you wanna go, babe?" Dick asked.

Zatanna smirked and went in the kitchen and grabbed a large stack of brochures and dropped it on his lap. He groaned. "I have them ordered from least favorite to most favorite." She explained.

"Well, why can't we go somewhere simple like...i don't know...Canada?" Dick asked saying the first place that he saw on the stack of brochures.

"No, I want you to read them all, come on it'll be fun. The faster you pick the faster we leave...and if we go to somewhere like...Maldives..." Zatanna said smirking.

"How about you tell _me _about the places you want to go and I'll decide." Dick suggested.

"Ok well their's this resort in Maldives where you rent your own little wooden thingy and it's private and it's also in the ocean. The water is beautiful and the i hear that the wooden thingies are set up to be soooo romantic and..."

'This is going to be a loooooong day' Dick thought to himself.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, this one really stumped me. I wanted it to be good, but i don't know how to explain it...so i was like, I'll just wait until I think of something, because I wanted to do the honeymoon scene but I didn't want to make it horrible. So...yeah, this chapter is going to be my worst but I'm kinda pumped from watching Arrow tonight and OLICITY FOREVER!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 7 - Honeymoon**

Zatanna sighed as she looked out their bungalow and into the beautiful sky full of pink,reds, with yellow mixtures. It was soo peacefull, and she knew that they had made the right choice of being here.

Strong arms came to wrap around her. Dick rested his head ontop of hers as they both looked out into the beautiful sunrise. Zatanna looked down and saw a school of tropical fish swimming under their bungalow.

"It's beautiful.." She sighed.

"Yeah, I know, and so are you." Dick replied as he watched the school of fish swim back and forth.

Zatanna giggled. "We're officially married and you make me...giggle." Dick chuckled. "If Artemis saw me now she would say I'm..." Zatanna paused.

"Love Struck." Dick grinned.

Zatanna turned to (lightly) punched him in the shoulder. "You _promised_ you would never say that word to describe meeee." She whinned.

Dick chuckled more before placing a soft kiss to her forehead, "Opps...forgot that you don't like being called..."

"Don't say it Grayson." Zatanna glared.

Dick smirked, "Llllllllooooove...str-"

Zatanna took his arm that was previously wrapped on her waist, pulled him forward and pushed him over the edge of the bungalow. He fell into the water with a loud 'SPLASH'.

Zatanna laughed as his head popped out for the water. He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the small tropical fish they had saw earlier. He chuckled before letting it go. Zatanna held out her hand for him only to be pulled down along.

"As I was saying...you, Zatanna Grayson, have been acting very LOVE STRUCK!"

Zatanna splashed some water in his face. "I'm not the only one,Grayson." She remarked.

"Yes, and I'm not denying it." He commented, swimming over to her and wrapping her in his arms. "Feeling the aster?" He asked.

Zatanna laughed. "Yeah, I'm totally _over_whelemed right now. Thanks for being as _chalant_ as you like."

Dick laughed at her antics, "Well, it is my pleasure..._Mrs. Grayson_..M-R-S, meaning...your finally allll mine."

* * *

><p><strong>See I told you it wouldn't be that good, don't worry once they have a kid or...'kids' ;) I'll start updating more because it's sooo fun to write little Grayson kids or kid ;) Oh, and vote on my pole please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, I'll be in CA for the next few weeks because I'm off so I won't be able to update for a long while...So I decided to update now, once before I leave and I'm really starting to like this story ALOT.**

**Chapter 8 - A New Addition  
><span>**

Dick and Zatanna rushed to get in the car. Zatanna on the phone saying she'll be at the hospital in a few minutes. Dick screaming at Wally telling him he better be at the hospital soon. They both silently said their thanks so the new drive in Zeta Tubes.

The car barely came to a stop when Zee jumped out the door and ran into Star City's Memorial Hospital.

"Zee wait!" Dick called but by then his wife was already in the hospital yelling at am old wrinkled mean looking nurse.

"What do you mean, 'I can't see her right now'!" Zatanna yelled obviously frustrated.

"M'am, family members only." The nurse replied calmly. Dick came up behind Zatanna and held her shoulders.

"I told you! I AM FAMILY!" Zatanna screamed.

"What is your last name, M'am?" The nurse asked calmly looking at her clipboard.

"Zatanna Sindella Grayson-Zatara."

"The patient's name is Artemis Lian West-Crock. There are no reletives with the last name Grayson or Zatara." The old nurse said.

Zatanna let out an angry sigh.

"Zee, calm down. I'll get us in. Wally had to go home and grab the hospital bag and the car seat, apparently the Drive In Zeta tubes are out in Star City. He'll come by and we'll figure it out." Dick whispered calmly.

The old mean nurse looked at her watch and smiled for what seemed like the first in ages. "My shifts done." She said as she walked away.

Soon a nicer nurse came running up to them. "Dick and Zatanna Grayson?" She asked. Zatanna and Dick nodded. "Mrs. West is in labor and wish to see you both right away." The nurse informed.

"THANK you!" Zatanna exclaimed as she ran to the room number the nurse gave her.

Dick looked at the nurse and gave her an apologetic smile for her wife before running to catch up.

* * *

><p>"I am NOT having this kid without - UGH!" Artemis grunted holding her stomach. Dick was off to the side talking to the doctor.<p>

"Artemis you have too. If you want him to be quick he'll have to get out of the car and actually run." Zatanna explained.

"UGH!" Artemis exclaimed. "No, I'm just gonna-w-Wait."

Dick came up to Zatanna. "Wally's running over here, Kaldure and Rocky are going to get the stuff at their house."

* * *

><p>"I'm here!" Wally screamed.<p>

"GO!" Zatanna and Dick screamed at him, he sped into the room.

* * *

><p>"Time is going by so fast." Zatanna sighed as she held onto Dick's torso with one arm looking into the nursery filled with little newborns.<p>

Wally came up to them, his hand red and bruised from Artemis' squeezing.

"So?" Dick asked him.

"It's a Boy." Wally sighed.

"Where is he?" Zatanna asked excitedly. Wally chuckled at her enthusiastic and pointed to the 5 crib in the row right in front of the window. Zatanna awed at the baby. His head filled with dark blonde hair with tiny specks of red. His eyes barely open to reveal a mixture of Wally's green eyes and Artemis' stormy grey eyes. "What's his name?" Zatanna asked unable to keep her eyes off of the littlest West.

"Jai Wallace West."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I know I said I'd be in vacation but I have one/two more days soo...I GET TO UPDATE! YAY! Shoutout to suportive reviews and reviewers...to those who are not reviewing...I shun you! ;P JK, I still luv you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YOung Justice**

**Chapter 9 - Babysitting **

The door opened to reveal a tired Wally with two kids stuck to his legs.

"Thank god your here!" Wally exclaimed. "Get these kids off me!" He screamed. Zatanna laughed as she picked up the one on Wally's right leg. She looked to be about 3 with her red hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"No! I want Couzy Wally to play Speedster with us." The little girl exclaimed as she started to vibrate her molecules causing Zatanna to squeal and drop the girl.

"NO!" Wally screamed. "Not again..Not again." He mumbled looking at the girl speed around the room like a tornado, luckily Conner had came over earlier and moved most of the furniture to the side.

Zatanna looked at Dick, confused. "Dawn and Donnie, they have Barry's superspeed." He explained.

"Oh, well why are they here?" Zatanna asked as she watched him struggle to catch Dawn with Donnie stuck to his other leg.

"Barry had a mission that he had to help out with and Iris is at an important job meeting." He replied.

Finally Wally had gotten Dawn to stop running and he walked over to hand her to Dick. Dick reached into his pocket and pulled out a 'kid-friendly' inhibitor collar. Dick set Dawn down and they girl squealed once she figured out she couldn't speed.

Artemis came out with a now a 2 week old Jai wrapped in Red blankets covered in little yellow lightning bolts.

"Hey, Zee." She said. "Come in." She ushered as she and Wally moved aside.

* * *

><p>Dawn sat in the living room with the inhibitor collar still on, coloring some Flash Coloring pages Zatanna had found and printed out. Donnie sat on the couch quietly watching TV, and Zatanna held Jai in her arms and played with his little hands letting him grip onto her finger. The adults sat at the table and Wally drank 3 cups of much needed coffee.<p>

"Thanks for the collars dude, she wouldn't stop speeding." Wally said.

Zatanna laughed.

Dick chuckled,"No problem, me and Zatanna were thinking about going for a walk at the beach nearby. W-"

"BEACH!" Dawns head shot up from the coloring book as she ran at a normal speed to the adults. "I wanna go! Please!" She begged.

Donnie quietly climbed off the couch and walked toward Artemis. He tugged lightly on her pants and she looked down and smiled. She leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"That's a great idea, Donnie. There's a park by the beach so why don't we all go?" Artemis asked. "The doctor did say that Jai could use some light. I'll go change, you should too, Wally." She looked at Dick and Zatanna. "Mind watching the kids for a bit and helping them into their coats, it's getting pretty chilly?" Artemis asked. They nodded and Artemis walked off Wally following behind.

Zatanna put Jai into the carseat nearby and covered him with one last blanket, putting his hat on and some mittens, someone tapped on her shoulder. She looked up to see Dawn and Donnie staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Donnie opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Dawn huffed and said, "Um, your boyfriend but our shoes on wrong."

Zatanna looked at their feet to see that the shoes were indeed on the wrong feet. She laughed and helped them put it back on the right way.

* * *

><p>"Push me!" Dawn screamed as Artemis pushed her. She giggled as she flew higher. The inhibitor collar hidden by the scarf she had on.<p>

Donnie sat on the bench and kicked his legs as he watched Jai interestingly. Zatanna went up to him and set next to him.

"It there a reason you're so quiet Donnie?" She asked softly.

She would be lying if she said that she wasn't surprised when he answered her.

"Some kids at daycare made fun of my voice...they said it was to high to be a boy voice..." He said softly. **  
><strong>

"Well, it's because your young right now. And I think your voice sound fine." Zatanna encouraged.

"Really?" He asked his voice getting louder.

"Really, you wanna know something. My boyfriend, Dick, his voice was soooo high when he was younger, but I loved him anyway." She laughed,rembering when the little bird's voice started to crack.

"Can we go on the swings?" He asked more confident.

"Of course," Zatanna replied. "Race ya!" She exclaimed as she started to jogg to the swingset. (Wally had picked up Jai) She wasn't suprised when she got their and saw Donnie already climbing on the swings.

She helped him on and lightly pushed him. She turned to Dick who was now behind her and helping her push Donnie, and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I know i said the last one was my last update but I'm bored 'cause I finished packing so I'm gonna write. Hope you guys like this one...**

**Chapter 10 - The New House**

Zatanna was glad to be out of the small, but large apartment. She looked at her new home, a two story house with an empty garden area on both sides of the house. She started to thing of all the flowers she would put there and a flower popped into her mind and she smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Dick asked as he carried two boxed from the truck. "Could you give me a hand?"

"tropelet edisni eht esuoh." She chanted.(Teleport inside the house)

Suddenly she found herself inside the house next to Dick.

"Uh, Zee?" He asked confused. "I think something's wrong with your powers.." He said skeptical.

"I-I don't know what happened." She explained. "I-" She ran into one random room and cried.

Dick followed her and walked inside the room that was a beautiful shade of purple. "Zee, it's okay, we could call Wally and Conner here and it'll get done." He said softly. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" She asked.

"Your burning up." He said as he removed his hand from her back and up her forehead. He left it there for only a second before hissing in pain and pulling back. His hand began to glow a fiery orange.

"Dick! You're hurt." She exclaimed. "Did I do that?" She asked herself backing away from him.

"Zatanna, it's okay. Just a burn. We have to get you to a hospital." He explained slowly.

"N-no. I'll hurt you. Please, please stay away." She sobbed.

"Zatanna..."

"NO! GO!" She yelled. Dick's eyes shown hurt as he walked out closing the door behind him. Zatanna softly sobbed.

"W-What do I do?" She whispered to herself. "If only mom...or dad were here. They'd tell me what's wrong and how to stop it. They'd stop me from hurting anyone...even Dick." She mumbled.

A bright flash of light appeared and knocked Zatanna unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>'Where am I?' Zatanna asked herself. "HELLO?" She shouted. She looked out into the whiteness and got dizzy. She turned around and puked up her lunch onto the white floor. <em>

_"Zatanna?" A voice asked. Zatanna immediately recognized that voice and tears filled her eyes._

_"Mom? Mom, where are you? Where am I? Am I...dead? Why can't I see you?" _

_"Zatanna, you're not dead, sweetie." She laughed. "You're in between worlds right now. I know the reason you're powers are acting up..."_

_"Mom, please tell me, I hurt Dick, my-"_

_"Husband." Her mother finished for her. "I know all about him, and he seems like a great guy that I'm hoping I can hear about after I tell you the good news."_

_"What good news?" She asked confused. What could be 'good' about hurting your husband and your powers acting up._

* * *

><p>"Zatanna!Zatanna!" A voice called.<p>

"Dick?" She asked as her vision started to come back to her. As her vision finally cleared she lunged toward Dick full force, tears filling her eyes. A smile at her lips. She was laughing.

"Zee, what happened? Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Long story and you'll never believe me what happened but...I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>YESS, she's pregnant! Please review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy working on a novel im writing! Yes, I'm writing a novel and this is the first one i've taken seriously. Like, spell check and grammar check and everything. So, yeah. My math grades are actually pretty good at an A so...yeah!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

**Chapter 11- Announcements**

"Are you sure you want to go? I can always tell Bruce that you're..."

"Dick, I'm okay. Alittle pregnancy sickness doesn't hurt anyone." She said. "Plus our appointment isn't until Wednesday so I cant do much now. Please don't make me stay..." she looked at him with puppy eyes and he instantly gave in.

"Okay..."Dick said slowly reaching down to press a kiss to her slightly curled hair. Placing a hand on her waist he grabbed the keys with his free hand and they made their way to the car.

* * *

><p>"Dick! Zatanna! How are you all?" Diana asked. "It's so good to have you here!"<p>

"It's glad to be here, this is the day we got you in this family and I'd do anything for family.." Dick explained hugging Zatanna closer.

"Awe, Dick. You're gonna make me cry!" Diana exclaimed pulling him into a hug. Suddenly Diana pulled away noticing the cold weather and large coats they were wearing. "It's freezing out there, come in here you two." She said stepping aside.

"Thank you Diana. I was getting cold." Zatanna explained giving her an appreciative smile which earned a smile in return.

* * *

><p>"So Helena...I've heard you just turned 4 sorry we couldn't make it we were on our honeymoon." Zatanna replied sadly.<p>

"It's okay, so does that mean you really my sissy now?" She asked.

Zatanna laughed eyes a little watery at how sweet Helena was being and nodded. "So how about we go eat because I'm hungry." Zatanna said trying to get up.

"Hungry? I'm Starrrrrrrrrving!" Helena exclaimed. Seeing her new sister in law was having some trouble getting off the ground Helena went to give her a small hand that surprisingly helped. Well, not that surprisingly seeing she is half Amazonian. (I'm not sure if that's how to spell it..sorry ;) )

They got to the table and saw the great feast that was set before them.

"Wow, what's with all the food?" Tim asked as he and Dick came back from playing video games in the game room.

"It's the day mommy and daddy got married silly." Helena said running to jump on Tim.

"Oh, I knew that." Tim scoffed.

"Yeah right...what ever helps you sleep at night." Helena said scoffing back at one of her older brother.

"Okay, you two let's come and eat. Then we can have cake." Bruce said smiling.

"Cake!" The kids screamed in union.

"Wait, did you make it this time because last time you made cake...it gave me a stomach ache." Tim said slowly.

Helena made a face and held her stomach remembering how Bruce had wanted to make a cake for Diana for her birthday and how it went horribly wrong and luckily Alfred had somehow knew and made a back-up cake.

"No, Alfred did this time." Bruce said slightly irritated that his family no longer let him near the cake ingredients.

The kids let out an exaggerated sigh of relief earning a group of laughter from the adults as they all sat down and started to eat.

Zatanna was halfway done with her food when she felt it coming up again. Dick, who was sitting behind her had noticed, (who couldn't with her stomping on his foot for his attention).

"Zatanna? Is everything okay, babe?" He asked quietly as everyone listened to what the four year old had learned at day care today. Everyone too interested in Helena telling them about how her friend Edward who she had taken to call Eddie and said that he called her 'Leena'.

"I think I'm going to..." She paused covering her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom. Everyone was silent.

"Dick where'd Zee go?" Diana asked.

"She...isn't feeling well." Dick smiled wryly. "I should probably..." He motioned in the direction Zatanna went before slowly getting up and walking away but was soon speeding as he got out of the dinning room.

* * *

><p>Zatanna and Dick sat back down acting as if nothing ever happened.<p>

"Okay, is something wrong, Dick?" Bruce asked.

"Well..." Dick paused and looked at Zatanna who shrugged and started to eat again. "Zatanna's pregnant." Dick replied smiling wider.

"That's great!" Diana squealed.

"Congratulations Master Richard." Alfred said politely. "You as well, Mrs. Zatanna."

"Thanks Alfred." Zatanna said across the table.

Everyone turned to Bruce, except for the kids who were still confused.

"I'm happy as well...I'll have a trust fund sent over when the child is born." Bruce explained.

"Bruce there's really no need." Dick countered.

"Dick, it's his way of saying he's proud of you..." Zatanna mumbled. Dick understood and thanked Bruce.

"So...what's happening?" Tim asked.

"You sister, Zatanna, has a baby in her stomach." Diana explained.

"Oooooh." The kids said.

"Did Dickie put it in there?" Helena asked.

The adults looked at each other before slowly nodding.

"So Dickie is going to be a dad? Like Bruce?" Tim asked.

The adults nodded.

"So everyone has a dad?" Helena asked. The adults nodded more. "So, where's your dad Zee Zee?" Helena asked.

Zatanna visually flinched but took in a shaky breath. "He's...not here right now..."

"Like is he in Bludhaven where you live?" Helena asked curious.

"Um, no I actually don't know where he is right now." Zatanna asked blinking back tears.

"Oh okay." Helena said as she continued to eat her ice cream.

Zatanna let out a sigh of relief as she went back to eating too and everything slowly became back to normal with little small conversations starting again.

* * *

><p>Dick walked out of the shower and saw Zatanna's small petite frame shaking and curled in a ball. Small sobs echoed trough the room. The sight broke his heart and he was reminded of the small young girl that he had fell in love with long ago. The girl who had lost her father to fate. The girl who didn't have Bruce or Alfred to care for her. The girl who he had made his responsibility to care for, to make her smile, and to cheer her up.<p>

"Hey Zee..." He said softly leaning his back on the best post like her and wrapping and arm around her arm. "Not feeling the aster?" He smiled saddly.

She did her best to wipe away the tears and looked at him in the darkness, his blue eyes shinning. She shook her head 'no'.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I...was just remembering my dad that''s all...and my mom. What if...what if I can't be a good mother because I didn't have one?" She asked.

"Zee, you're going to be a _great _mother. I see how you are with kids. With Jai and Lian and Helena and Tim. It's just like that." He replied.

"Well, it's not because they aren't my kids. I- I just feel like I'm going to fall while holding the baby...our baby."

"And if you do fall I'll be there to catch you." Dick replied.

"But, what if I mess up?" She asked.

"Then we'll learn from our mistakes and make it better. We always do."

"Wow Grayson, I don't know how you do it...but you really are always going to be there for me." She smiled.

He took his hand up and cupped her cheek planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"That's my job." He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought I owed you and update and this one was kind of long please review. I might be taking a break for a while but this story has just begun so no need to end it now! Please review!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I've know updates have been slow but I'm really busy this time of year...feel free to give me suggestions on names for Dick and Zatanna's kid!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 12 - First Check Up**

Zatanna anxiously waited for her husband to return from the new mission so that they could go to the Doctor's office together. She was reading the book 'Parenting 101' that Artemis had recommended saying that it had helped out a lot during her pregnancy with Jai (who is now 4 months old). The sound of her phone startling her and making her drop her book and loose her place. She quickly picked up her phone with one hand and picking up the book with the other.

"Hey, this is Zatanna Grayson speaking..." She said smiling, she'd never get used to saying that. "Batgirl?" She asked confused. "Is everything okay? How's Dick we have a doctors appointment soon that we can reschedule again."

"Just a minor set back, he's fine just minor scratches and bruises...the usual." Barbra waved off. "He asked if you'd be able to get to the watchtower so you guys could leave together." She explained.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit." Zatanna replied as she hung up.

Zatanna started on a teleportation spell when she suddenly stopped, she walked over to an old closet she had filled with her dad's old magic spell books and Nick-knacks. She skimmed through the items until a pink box tied with a pretty pink bow caught her eye. That had certainly not been there before.

Zatanna gently untied the ribbon and it revealed a small golden bracelet. Under the bracelet was a note written in a pretty cursive handwriting:

_Dear Zatanna, _

_This bracelet is very special, when I was pregnant with you I wore it every day. It should help you control your powers and some of your emotions. I cannot assure you that it will be blocked completely but it will block out most of it. I hope this helps for you, dear. _

_ Love, Mom_

Zatanna slipped on the bracelet allowing a thin, barely visible golden light encase her. She smiled feeling much more in control of her magic and took a deep breath before chanting, "Tropelet em ot a ateZ ebuT raen yb" (Teleport me to a Zeta Tube nearby)

She found herself in an empty ally near an old phone booth, stepping inside.

* * *

><p>Zatanna rushed into the watchtower as soon as she could feel the ground under her feet.<p>

"Dick?" She asked as she saw him and Wally on the couch flipping through channels. "Dick! You scared me to death! We're about to be late for the doctor's appointment and..." She was intrupted by Wally who was giving Dick a look that said 'Good Luck' and 'Oooooh you're going to get it'.

"Wait what doctor's appointment?" Wally asked.

"Uhhhh." Dick paused as he and Zatanna shared a look. They had decided to keep it quiet for now and until they get the results, Dick's family were the only ones that know. They had decided it 2 nights ago when one of Zatanna's old friends had a miscarriage and Zatanna didn't want to get anyone's hopes up.

"Me, I'm not feeling to good..." Zatanna lied.

"Are you sure? Just yesterday, you and Artemis were having a blast at the spa?" Wally asked.

"Wally, shut up and let them go!" Artemis screamed from the kitchen where she was mixing milk to feed Jai.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson?" A young nurse asked them. Dick nodded and started to get up and help up Zatanna. "Follow me, please." She asked as she started to lead them through the white double doors.<p>

"Doctor Menzardo will be right with you." She replied as soon as she got to the room.

Dick helped Zatanna onto the small metal bed and they waited for the Doctor to arrive.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's still pretty early in your pregnancy but it seem's that the baby is smaller than other babies are usually...but I would like it if you could come back in 2 weeks." Dr. Menzardo said as she gave Zatanna a towel to wipe off the remaining gel.<p>

Zatanna shakily nodded at the doctor and both her and Dick left in silence.

* * *

><p><em>Later that night...<em>

Dick had came out of the shower and found that Zatanna was reading 'How to Keep Your Unborn Child Healthy'

"Zee, it's okay. The doctor said it was too early to tell." Dick assured.

"Yeah, but what if it isn't?" Zatanna asked worried.

"Then we'll get through it together." Dick said.

"I'm still going to read this." Zatanna replied holding up the book.

"We'll read it together." Dick smiled as he gently moved the book in the middle so they could both see. Inside, Dick was really worried about their unborn son or daughter but he knew that if Zatanna saw through his masquerade and saw that he was worried she would start to panic. So, for her sake he kept his thoughts and worries to himself silently praying that nothing was wrong and it was all a mistake...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thanks for all the support and reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Chapter 13- The Big Problem **

Zatanna twisted and turned in the bed her and Dick shared. She kept mumbling in her sleep and Dick was afraid to wake her up.

_"Baby...hurt...too small...too big...magic...mother..." She mumbled._

"Zatanna?" Dick said softly shaking her gently. "Zee, wake up, it's me, Dick."

_"Dick..." She mumbled_ as her eyes started to flutter open, tears rolled down her cheeks as she replayed the doctors appointment over and over in her head.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours ago...<em>

"Mr. and Mrs. Grayson?" Dr. Menzardo asked as he came in holding large files. "Last time a saw you, a few weeks ago, your child was to small..." The doctor paused. "Well, not it seems that it has grew a large amount. It's fairly large for about 3 months of pregnancy, but that's not why I'm worried. Zatanna, you aren't showing much and if it wasn't for the size of your child, I wouldn't be worried." The doctor leaned in closer to the two. "I want you to know that your... _special abilities_ could be playing with my machines. I advise you to go get a specialized doctor with the right tools to help you." She then walked out.

Zatanna wasn't surprised when the doctor mentioned her being a homo-magi. Alot of people knew that there was once a magician named Zatanna on the old team, but when she moved up to work with Dick, Wally, and so on...she took on the name Madame Ella ,in honor of her mother. She also wore a Glamour Charm so that no one but the team could recognize her.

The ride home was silent. Both of them wanting the best for their unborn child and hoping that the only problem were the machines.

* * *

><p>"Dick?" Zatanna mumbled as she sat up in the bed that they shared. "Do...It's all my fault. We can't have a child...because of me." She cried as Dick hugged her. "I-I know how much family means to you and...i can't give that to you." She sobbed with self loath. "Oh, Dick, I'm so so so sorry." She apologized.<p>

"Zatanna, what are you talking about?" He asked. "You're my family. I want to have this child and the doctor said that it's probably just the machines. We'll get through this... now, how about you go to the spa with the girls and me and the guys will try to figure it out." Dick suggested. Zatanna nodded and went to go change.

* * *

><p>"So...she's not showing?" Conner asked. "Shouldn't that be good?" He questioned.<p>

"No, it means there's something wrong. I know Artemis was HUGE when she was at 3 months pregnant. Zatanna's 2 months so...she should be showing at least a little bit." Wally said munching on a burrito as the guys were in the watch tower.

"Maybe, it could be like when Megan was pregnant." Kaldure suggested.

"Oh, yeah. I remember. Because of her being a martian, we had to use a special machine to see past it because Ce-Ce kept going in stealth mode." Conner said as he laid down Ce-Ce next to Jai in the playpen. (I might not be accurate with ages but Ce-Ce is now 1, and Jai is still 6-7 months.)

* * *

><p>Zatanna stood at the entrance 'Stellar Star Salon' in Star City, waiting for Megan, Artemis, and Rocky to meet her there.<p>

... ...

They were getting their nails done and letting Zatanna vent and babble about her problems when suddenly the lights shut off. The workers were rushing to find the problem while Megan set up a mental link.

_Z ~ What's going on?_

_R ~ I don't know, but when y'all find out, feel free to share!_

_A ~ This salon is always so...stellar, nothing like this has ever happened._

_M ~ Guys... Do- Do you smell that?_

Everyone took in a deep breath. Artemis started to yawn.

_M ~ Guys...I'm going to... *yawn* take a nap._

_R ~ Yeah, a nap sounds perfect. _

_A ~ I agree_

Zatanna looked around to see everyone in the room asleep. A blinding light appeared and Zatanna found herself in a beautiful meadow. She squinted and she saw a happy family of three.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" She called to the family as she started to run toward them. "Hey! Do you know where we are?" She exclaimed.<p>

As she came closer she saw that the family was her, Dick, and a child she couldn't quite figure out. She saw that her and Dick were happy as they played with their child sitting in the grass and she couldn't help but think that everything would be alright.

* * *

><p>"Zatanna! Zee!" She heard her name being called. Zatanna pulled her head up to notice that she was sitting in a chair, her hands tied behind her back. it was dark.<p>

"Zatanna you're awake!" She heard Artemis whisper. "Think you could get us out of this mess?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah...but...what happened?" Zatanna asked.

"After the lights went low, we all got drugged and fell alseep. Next thing we knew, we're here tied up t a chair. You were the only one who hadn't woken up so we thought something was wrong." Megan explained.

Zatanna nodded, then paused to looked at her wrist. She gasped when she noticed that her bracelet was gone.

_"What's wrong?"_ Megan asked through the mental link, just in case it was 'magic related'.

_"My bracelet that helped control my powers...it's gone! I need it back!" _Zatanna said her voice some how sounding panicked though the mental link.

_"Zee, concentrate. Get us out of here and we'll find it. They took my purse and it also had some glamour charms you gave me for emergencies so we have to get our stuff back."_ Rocky assured.

Zatanna nodded and started to chant some simple spells to warm up. "thgil." (Light)

At first nothing happened, but slowly...at the far left corner of the room light started to spread throughout the whole room.

_"You can do it, Zee!" _Megan encouraged.

Zatanna gave her a wry smile...


End file.
